Búsqueda
by Arantxy X
Summary: El pasado y el futuro se entremezclan para formar un presente complicado... (Que mal me vendo U) Leando y dejen reviews, si? Onegai !


Búsqueda  
  
1. - El tiempo...  
  
25 de Marzo del 2000.  
  
Sucesos. Doble asesinato.  
  
El matrimonio Mihara apareció muerto esta mañana en su casa de Okinawa. Sus hijas, de 17 y 14 años respectivamente, los encontraron muertos en el salón. Al parecer, murieron al atravesarles el pecho algún objeto mediano y preciso. Se habla incluso de que se hiciera con una mano humana. La policía sigue investigando.  
  
02 de Abril del 2000  
  
La hermosa playa acaparaba toda su vista. Últimamente no había visto cosas tan hermosas. Ahora que debía abandonarla, supo que la echaría de menos.  
  
Sonrió. Si se fijaba bien aún podía verlo, con su mirada perdida y triste, de la que solo ella podía sacar ternura. Allí podía aún vislumbrarlo cayendo al agua, tropezando con sus propios pies. La verdad es que muy sociable no era, pero no era un mal chico.  
  
- Nee-Chan, nos vamos. El autobús nos espera.  
  
La dulzura con la que su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos la hizo encaminarse de una vez por todas.  
  
"Aunque vuelvas no nos encontraremos... De todos modos, espérame."  
  
12 de Abril del 2000  
  
Agarró su maletín, salió y cerró la puerta. Los tres malditos pasos que seguía cada mañana.  
  
Era el comienzo de la rutina, de su fútil lucha contra el tiempo.  
  
El tiempo...  
  
El tiempo era un extraño personaje.  
  
Siempre testigo de todo lo ocurrido en todas partes.  
  
El dios más omnipresente de todos.  
  
Imposible de matar o detener. Inamovible en su trono, rey y juez de todo lo existente y variable: Aspecto físico, relaciones, objetos, vida... todo lo material y lo inmaterial.  
  
Era, además, algo muy relativo. Para muchas personas, un mes podía parecer un día, mientras que para muchas, un día puede parecer un mes.  
  
En el momento de la muerte, cada segundo podía parecer una eternidad. Al igual que al estar solo, cada día puede ser un siglo. Si por el contrario, eres muy feliz, tu tiempo te parecerá siempre insuficiente.  
  
Era el gran misterio de la vida: Todo lo bueno parecía corto, mientras que las penas se hacían eternas.  
  
El tiempo...  
  
"Puto tiempo!"  
  
Para personas como él, el tiempo era solo una manifestación de la tortura de la vida y la mayor prueba del susodicho misterio. Cada suceso maravilloso de su vida se esfumó de forma cruel al poco de empezar, mientras que los sucesos espantosos estaban siempre a su lado, volviendo de vez en cuando a torturarlo, como recuerdos, como hechos, como palabras o pensamientos...  
  
Había vivido toda clase de suplicios. Abandonos, separaciones, destrucción, miedo, muerte... especialmente la muerte se había cebado con él ese último Año. Personas que dieron la vida por el de toda clase de formas.  
  
Suicidio.  
  
Esa palabra estaba más familiarizada con él de lo que cualquier chico de su edad debiera pensar.  
  
No solo había pensado alguna vez en cometerlo, si no también había estado presente en su vida tantas veces como la muerte. Gente de todo tipo que dio la vida por él.  
  
Por su vida.  
  
Por su amor.  
  
Por su futuro.  
  
Por su destino.  
  
Cada mañana, el tiempo parecía ir más despacio, como negándole la muerte que tanto deseaba.  
  
¿Que sentido había ya en su vida?  
  
Ya caminaba por la calle, casi a la altura del Campus Clamp, cuando se detuvo en seco.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿ Es que cada puta mañana va a ser igual???!!!- Gritó desquiciado, al cielo.  
  
Levantó violentamente una mano, y, tras una descarga telequinetica, varios hechizos cayeron al suelo, justo delante de él.  
  
- Así está mejor.- Dijo con una sádica sonrisa. --------------- - Mira Nee-Chan!!! Mira!!! - Yumi-Chan! Cállate ya y comienza a caminar! Llegamos tarde! - Pero mira que chulo!! La cámara me capta y me saca en la tele!! - Baka ¬¬  
  
Sin hacer mucho caso a la interesante pelea de las hermanas, un hombre se acercó a ellas.  
  
- ¿Cuánto? - ¿Qué?- Preguntó la mayor, sorprendida. - ¿Cuánto queréis por un servicio?  
  
La mayor protegió a su hermana entre sus brazos, asustada. Era un hombre enorme y no traía muy buena pinta.  
  
- ¿Y a mi cuanto me das?  
  
Otra voz de hombre los asustó a todos. Esta era mucho más suave, aunque era también decidida y dura, totalmente valiente.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? - Que yo te hago el mismo servicio. ¿Cuánto me das a mí? - ¿Me lo haces a mí?- Preguntó la menor con una sonrisa. - Yumi-Chan!- Exclamó la mayor, sonrojándose.  
  
La verdad es que el segundo hombre estaba muy bien. Tendría unos veinte años. Vestía completamente de negro, desde los zapatos hasta los guantes, pasando incluso por una enorme gabardina. Su rostro era lo que se consideraría como "Muy hermoso", o como, en otras palabras "Que bueno está este tío ". Tenia una característica curiosa, sus ojos eran de diferente color. El izquierdo tenia un tono entre verde y gris, mientras que el derecho tenia una tonalidad marrón profunda.  
  
La hermana mayor se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, su hermanita sabía elegir al fin y al cabo.  
  
- Va tío, no incordies.- Dijo el primer hombre, cogiendo de la muñeca al segundo. - Yo no incordio. Tú si lo haces.- Dijo el segundo, dejándose coger, pero mostrándole a su "Nuevo amigo" una mirada escalofriante.  
  
El más grande adoptó la expresión más asustada que las hermanas habían visto en su vida. - ¿Qué.. Qué eres, tío?- Preguntó entrecortadamente.  
  
El segundo se acercó a él y le dijo al oído, de forma que las hermanas no pudieron escucharle:  
  
- ... Tu peor pesadilla.  
  
Sin decir nada, el más grande soltó al hombre de negro y salió corriendo.  
  
- Gracias!! Gracias!!- La menor saltó a los brazos del hombre. - Muchas gracias.- La mayor, algo más educada, hizo una graciosa reverencia. - Os acompaño a donde vayáis. ¿Cómo os llamáis?- Preguntó el hombre sin cambiar su seria expresión. Yo me llamo Takako, y esa petarda es mi hermana menor Yumi.- La mayor sonrió abiertamente.  
  
El hombre se sorprendió ligeramente cuando escuchó los nombres, pero lo disimuló y comenzó a caminar.  
  
- Por el uniforme, vais al Campus Clamp.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Vamos, os cerraran las puertas. - ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó la menor. - Subaru.- Contestó sin mirarlas y sin cambiar la expresión, encendiendo un cigarro. ----------------- - ¡Buenos días Shirouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El mismo grito todas las mañanas. Le gustaba escuchar a su amigo, pero a veces era un poco ruidoso.  
  
- Buenos días, Segawa.- Contestó Kamui ¡Keiichi para ti!- Sonrió su amigo.- ¡Que ya hay confianza!  
  
Keiichi comenzó a dar vueltas por la clase. A veces, Kamui se preguntaba si es que le gustaba ser el delegado o es que su amigo era hiperactivo sin remedio.  
  
- ¡¡¡Shirouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!  
  
Kamui se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué Keiichi tenia que gritar tan alto a esas horas?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó resignado. - ¿Sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué? - Si no me lo cuentas no.-Shirou comenzó a dudar sobre el aguante de su propia paciencia. - ¡Hoy viene una alumna nueva!- Dijo Keiichi entusiasmado. - Pues que bien.- Kamui se sentó aburrido.  
  
Segawa se sentó en su sitio, en la mesa de al lado de Kamui. El joven elegido se quedó mirando al vació. Se hundió en sus propios pensamientos, solo para volver a lo de siempre: Otro cruel repaso al motivo de su eterna depresión.  
  
- ¡Chicos, atendedme!- Gritó la profesora, harta de llamar la atención de los alumnos. - ¡Si, Alma-Sensei!-Contestaron los alumnos.  
  
Kamui volvió a la realidad. Después de todo no era la primera vez que empezaba la clase sin que se enterara. - Como sabréis por vuestro delegado, hoy se nos une una nueva compañera.- Continuó la profesora.-Se llama Takako Mihara, hacedla sentir bienvenida. - ¡Encantada!- La chica sonrió entusiasmada.  
  
Kamui reparó en la chica. Ahora comprendía la emoción de Keiichi, y es que la chica estaba realmente bien. Había algo distinto en ella, distinto a las otras chicas. Y esa peculiaridad no era que vistiera el uniforme del Campus Clamp con botas militares, era algo más.  
  
Continuó repasándola con la mirada. El cabello era castaño, liso y caía haciendo una graciosa curva al final, coincidiendo con los hombros.  
  
- Veamos... - La profesora dudó un momento.-Mihara, Siéntate detrás de Shirou, en la última fila, junto a la ventana. - Si, Alma-Sensei.-Contestó esta sonriente.  
  
Cuando Kamui la vio acercarse supo que era lo raro.  
  
"Sus ojos... !!"  
  
Eran preciosos, si. Pero tenían un tono anaranjado precioso y parecían estar vacíos, pero lo suficientemente normales como para no llamar la atención de las personas ajenas al mundillo místico / mágico. - ¿Te encuentras bien?- Una amable pregunta lo arrancó violentamente de sus pensamientos. - S... sí- Contestó sorprendido. Los ojos de su compañera le eran cada vez más familiares. - Que alivio.-Dijo Takako sonriendo.-Parecías ido toda la clase. - Si me disculpas, tengo prisa.  
  
Kamui se sentía violento. Había algo en esa chica, algo que le resultaba conocido. De todas maneras, no estaba de humor como para parar a pensarlo.  
  
- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Takako extrañada. - Buenas, Yo soy Keiichi Segawa, el delegado de clase.- Se presentó Keiichi rápidamente.- Disculpa a Kamui, no es muy sociable. Pero es un buen chico, es mi mejor amigo. - No pasa nada, Segawa.- La chica sonrió amablemente, pero al momento comenzó a chillar.- ¡¿Kamui?! - ¿Eh?- Preguntó Segawa, confundido. - ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Ya se de qué me sonaba!! O-O - Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Keiichi comenzó a dudar de la cordura de la chica. - Disculpa.- Takako miró sonriente al chico.- Luego hablamos, tengo que hablar con Shirou. -Si, desde luego, ve - Gracias   
  
En cuanto las fuertes pisadas de Takako dejaron de oírse por el pasillo, una avalancha de chicas se abalanzó sobre Keiichi.  
  
- ¿Ha dicho algo de hablar con Shirou? O-o - ¡Esa chica está loca!  
  
Segawa guardó silencio. Ni siquiera hablaba casi con él, ¿Por qué Kamui iba a hablar con una perfecta desconocida?  
  
En su mente se recalcó lo de perfecta, era la chica de diecisiete años más bella que había visto.  
  
Por favor, entrad en clase.-Dijo ligeramente sonrojado.  
  
--------- Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo Espero que les guste como quedó y que me dejen algún review si les gustó para que suba más capitulos ! (Si no, me traumatizaré y no subiré nada más T-T XDDDD) Besos ! ...::: Arantxy X :::.... 


End file.
